Various types of drive apparatuses have heretofore been known in the art. For example, in the mirror device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a mirror, functioning as a moving part, is tilted around a predetermined axis by an actuator, and the displacement of the mirror during the tilt is detected by comb electrodes. The comb electrodes include a movable comb electrode coupled to the mirror and a fixed comb electrode provided for a frame and facing the movable comb electrode. The displacement of the mirror is detected based on a variation in capacitance between these movable and fixed comb electrodes. Specifically, the electrode fingers of the movable comb electrode and those of the fixed comb electrode are alternately arranged in a predetermined arrangement direction so as to be close to each other but keep out of contact with each other. When the mirror is displaced, the electrode fingers of the movable comb electrode are displaced perpendicularly to the arrangement direction to cause a variation in the capacitance between the movable and fixed comb electrodes. The displacement of the mirror is detected based on this variation in capacitance.